The present invention relates to classifying, separating and sorting solids utilizing an liquid suspension medium, and more particularly to a method and system for coal separation including a pre-conditioning stage wherein a separation slurry medium is prepared, and a feed stock of coal particles and refuse is sized; and a separation stage wherein the coal and refuse are separated from each other, and the effluent of the separating slurry medium is recovered for reuse in the preparation of more separating slurry medium.